Picking up the pieces
by Arduenne
Summary: After the war, the wizarding World has to rebuild again. No surprise that 'the sheep' look at the-boy-who-lived, and his friends to do this for them. Inheritance, royals, exceptional powers, Merlin and founders. Main pairing HP/GW, RW/HG
1. Inheritance

_**AN: This is my very first fanfic, I am not from an English speaking country therefore my grammar and spelling are a bit rusty. I wanted to do something in return for this community, because while I was pregnant (my son is now 10 weeks) I was restricted to the couch. And all of your wonderful stories kept me from losing my mind.**_

_**This story has no beta (yet), so I'll do my best to keep the faults to a minimum. Reviews, tips and ideas are more than welcome, if you must flame, do not expect an answer in return.**_

_**This story takes place after the final battle, I'm not promising to hold explicitly to the storyline created by J.K. Rowling and I'm not sure if I honor the epilogue. Simply because I do not know exactly how this story will go.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.K. Rowling has created; I do not earn any money from this writing. I'm simply having fun with this world, her characters and their possibility's. **_

**Inheritance**

The four of them made their way through the large hall of Gringotts. "God," Harry thought by himself. "Isn't magic great!" Only three weeks ago, a large, old, albino dragon made his way through the marble floor. It was as if nothing ever happened!

Harry could feel the nervousness of his two best friends; he himself wondered how the goblins would react to the thieves and destroyers of their livelihoods. His mate in life on the other hand, smirked at the fidgeting of the three friends. "Come on you guys!" Ginny exclaimed, "It's not like they're going to eat you, I think." She quickened her step and approached one of the tellers.

"Good afternoon kind sir," She said to a rather nasty looking goblin. "My friends and I would like to speak with the manager of this establishment." The goblin glared at the beautiful red haired witch. "Do you have an appointment?" he growled with a surprisingly low voice. He looked uninterested up from the counting and weighing of the expensive jewels and gems in front of him. When he saw the three friends looking nervously up to him, his already nasty demeanor changed to downright dangerous.

"What are you criminals doing in our bank?" The goblin hissed. Ginny interrupted the goblin sternly, "That's why we want to speak to the manager! My companions had a very good reason to break in and escape the dramatic way they did." Ginny continued, "Otherwise that maniac, of a Tom Riddle would still be alive and raging havoc! So stop this nonsense this instance and let us speak with the manager!" She added with a glare that would've made her mother proud.

The goblin looked flabbergasted at the fiery presence in front of him; he glanced at his colleague next to him. Silently asking what he should do with the inquiry presented to him. The goblin next to him, just shrugged, and continued to pile the galleons in front of him.

Without another word, the goblin stood and ran to the end of the hall. He went into a door and left the four witches and wizards standing in front of his now vacated counter. After a few minutes, what seemed like hours to Harry, he came back and walked around the counters approaching them.

"Ragnok will see you," he said while glaring nastily to Harry, Ron and Hermione and cowering slightly at the sight of Ginny. "Follow me, right this way." He led the group through the hall, to a door of the side at the end. They entered a small hallway leading up to another door, after knocking rapidly at the door he left in a hurry.

"Enter." A voice answered the knocking. Glancing at each other the otherwise brave friends cowardly backed away from the door. "Oh honestly!" Ginny exclaimed. She went to the door and opened it gesturing to her friends and partner to enter the chamber on the other side.

The three friends shuffled hesitantly inside, glancing up at the richly carved, dark wooden desk. Behind the desk an important looking goblin sat, writing on a long sheet of parchment. The four waited patiently for the goblin to stop writing and stood in front of the desk. Ragnok put his quill down and folded his hands in each other before looking up. He looked at the youngsters in front of him and with a nod of his head; four hard backed wooden chairs appeared in front of him.

"Take a seat." He said, "It is really rather daring to enter Gringotts Wizarding Bank, after the stunt you pulled not three weeks ago." He seemed to be speaking to Harry alone. "May I ask why you felt that breaking an entry was the only way to go?"

Harry fidgeted with his robes before answering. "Well, when I asked Griphook if there was a way to acquire an artifact out of another's vault," He started. "He told me that there was no way to obtain said artifact without the help of a Gringotts goblin. At that moment we and especially I, were fugitives. So we could not think of a way to just walk into Gringotts and ask for the help we required." He paused for a second glancing at Ron and Hermione, both were examining the points of their shoes intently, Ginny just nodded for him to continue. "After saving Griphook out of the dungeon of Malfoy Manor, I asked his assistance. We struck a deal; he would assist us in exchange of Gryffindor's sword. However, at the end he betrayed us and attempted to lock us in the Lestrange's vault. We had to escape, otherwise Tom would have won, and the dragon was our only way out." After this explanation, Harry took a deep breath and looked the ancient looking goblin in the eye. "We really want to apologize for all the trouble we caused you and your kind, if there is anything we can do to make it up to you…" He stopped when he saw the surprised expression on the face of the goblin.

"May I ask what this artifact was and why it was so important for the wars effort?" Ragnok asked. "Well," Harry answered. "Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort, created horcruxes to insure him of immortality." Ragnok did not look surprised, as he already expected as much. He remained silent for Harry to continue.

"He created six deliberately and one accidently," Harry continued. "One of the six, Hufflepuff's goblet, was held in one of his true follower's vaults. That of the family Lestrange." After taking a deep breath, Harry added, "Without the destruction of the horcruxes Tom would have survived, again."

Ragnok remained silent for a few seconds; he looked at the young people in front of him and cleared his troath. "Griphook, we found." He began. "When he wanted to present the sword of Gryffindor to our king and me, it disappeared. We knew that could only happen if the deal that was struck was not honored." He stared at the witch and wizards that risked their lives to save one of his own, and pondered if he was going to tell them what happened to that less than a house elf of a goblin. Deciding they were entitled to learn of the faith of Griphook, he continued. "He tried to run away, because he knew he would get punished for helping you lot to get inside a high security vault and for not honoring a deal he made. He now awaits his faith in de dungeons of our king."

Hermione finally looked up from her shoes and asked a question that was playing on all of their minds. "What will happen to Griphook, sir?" Ragnok looked calculating at her. "That will be something for our king to decide. Griphook may be put to death or he will lose all his credibility in the goblin nation, which is might I ad, something far worse for a goblin then the possibility of death, because all of his family will be tainted by that dishonor." Hermione gulped at this and was ready to respond in an S.P.E.W. kind of way. Before she could say anything Ron cut her off, "I am sure the goblin king will know how to handle this situation as he seems fit." He looked warningly to Hermione, god knows he loves her but they cannot afford one of her 'Hermione fits' right now. She looked at Ron and was ready to argue with him, but before they could have one of their famous squabbles. Harry intervened by clearing his throat and raising his eyebrows, Hermione glared at Harry. However, when she met his eyes, she understood why she was cut off; she just nodded and continued to inspect the tip of her shoe.

Ragnok watched this silent exchange with hidden delight. He had heard of the passion Miss Granger has for the equality for all sentential beings. Clearing his throat he continued; "Furthermore I have discussed your situation with my king," He looked around and saw the tension in the faces of their saviors. "Because it was only for the wars effort, that you broke the rules of Gringotts. We will, just this once let things slide." The four humans in the room led out a sigh of relief. "However, it has come to our attention that there were certain 'reactions' you can call them, within our bank." It was clear to him that their breaths were again at a full stop, so he quickly continued. "It is my recommendation for you," He looked especially towards Harry and Hermione. "To look into your inheritance."

"May I ask why?" Harry wondered. "I can explain when you performed the ritual, if you're willing." "How does it work?" Hermione asked.

At this question, Ragnok took out a pure silver quill and a stack of sheepskin parchments. He laid out two sheets of the parchment and held out the silver quill. "You will have to draw a drop of blood from your wands hand index finger, with the tip of the quill and then put the quill in the middle of the parchment in front of you."

At this, Harry stood up, looked at Hermione and said; "I'll go first Hermione, I was planning to ask about my inheritance. Both from my parents and Sirius, so this is just one step further." He took the quill and pricked in his right index finger, when he put the quill in the middle of the sheet, it started to write instantly. Ragnok gestured he could led go now, he took another quill just like the first out of a drawer and gave this one to Hermione. "I don't know what good it will do, because as we all know I'm a muggleborn!" She shrugged and drew a drop of blood from her left index finger and put the quill in the middle of the sheet in front of her. Expecting it would remain at the spot she put it in, she gasped when the quill also started writing in a speed that could not be followed.


	2. Unexpected ancestors

_AN; My apologies if I copied some of your ideas. I have read so many fanfic's it is impossible to remember if I got an idea from another story. So cudos to you if you are the one that thought of it first._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.K. Rowling has created; I do not earn any money from this writing. I am simply having fun with this world, her characters and their possibility's._

** Unexpected ancestors**

Hermione gasped as she saw the quill sped over the sheet of parchment. Both sheets on the table expanded as the family trees became visible; they were both of an ancient line in wizarding society! After about ten minutes of silver blurs, Harry and Hermione warily approached the parchments. There at the very top they both saw the same names; _Merlin Ambrosias x Morgain le Fay_.

"But I thought they were mortal enemies!" Ron blurted out.

Ragnok just smiled, as their assumptions were proven correct. "Yes, Mr. Weasley." Ragnok started a small history lesson. "But as you can see, they did produce one heir. It is not common knowledge that the mother of Merlin's daughter was in fact Morgain le Fay. What is widely accepted is that Cerdwyn Ambrosias was the matriarch of the royal line of wizardry."

"Excuse me sir," Ginny began politely. "I always thought the royal line ceased to exist?"

Ragnok answered her with a patient smile plastered on his face; "Well miss Weasley that was commonly accepted, but what the population did not know was that the royal line went into hiding after the establishing of the ministry. The wizarding community wanted the ministry to act as the muggle parliament does to their royal family. What the community did not know was that the ministry unlike the wizengamot was corrupted from the start." He stopped the explanation for the adolescents to take all the new information in and waited patiently if there were any questions.

"I've read that the royal family, to be exact king Arthur, founded the wizengamot. It was then known as the knights of the round table." Hermione added. "But what I don't understand is that, according to legend, Arthur was educated by Merlin. However, his mother was Lady Igraine and not Cerdwyn, if this family tree is to be correct. That means Cerdwyn was a great – great – great – great – great grandmother of Igraine. Merlin would've been at least three hundred years old!"

"Very perceptive, Miss Granger." Ragnok exclaimed. "I can see why you're told to be the smartest witch of your age. Merlin was indeed almost three hundred years of age, when he started to train young Arthur." He said while nodding to Hermione. "You see both Merlin and Morgain had taken curtain steps to become immortal, Morgain was the one that developed horcruxes and split her soul in several pieces." Ragnok watched the reaction on Harry's face, as he just widened his eyes and took in this part information. "Merlin on the other hand, became skilled in recharging his body and mind while letting his soul rest. He did this after the lifespan of an average human being, so every eighty years or so, he took a break from life, released his soul and let his body rest. His body was then wrapped in healing oils, ointments and linen cloth, so it would not decompose while vacated. This is how the both of them reached an age of many hundreds of years."

"So if I understand correctly, Morgain was the one that developed and created the first horcruxes, while Merlin practiced ascension and resurrecting?" Hermione summed up.

"Why yes, miss Granger," Ragnok said pleasantly surprised. "That is an accurate description."

"But why aren't they still alive?" Ron asked.

"Who says they are not." Ragnok answered.

"Well," The walking encyclopedia started. "We know Morgain isn't. Arthur and his knights vanquished Morgain, ohw now I understand. There are legends of multiple battles, but in every mythical battle, Morgain was slain. I really thought it were multiple authors who spun their stories differently, but it was in fact a part of Morgain they vanquished after…"

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. "You're rambling! I really love the history lesson here, but what does it have to do with the two of you?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley." Ragnok answered. "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are both descendants of the royal family. As you can see on their family trees, Mr. Potter is a direct descendent of the King's of Camelot while Miss Granger descents from the queen's of the Isle of myths." Ragnok paused his explanation so the information could sink in. After a minute or so he continued. "You see, Lady Igraine had four children. Her three oldest children were the daughters of her first husband known as Gorlois of Tintagel, Morgaine, Elaine and Morgose. Like her mother before her (and her mother before her), she expected she would not bare a child again. The line of the queens existed of generations of women who bared three daughters. The eldest would become the high priestess of the Isle of the Goddess, the second would also become a priestess but would be the mother of the next generation, the third was educated in the way of the Goddess and had the choice to become a priestess or not. The three sisters were not bound to this casting of the roles in their lives, but in every generation this was the outcome; the eldest was the studious, the second was the mother and the third became the outcast."

Hermione looked puzzled at this explanation, her mother Jane Granger was adopted. She knew nothing of her birth family, and their she was, right at the bottom of the extensive family tree. She blinked and looked again to the name of her mother; her mouth fell slightly at the sight before her. She gasped when she took in the birth name of her mother and her two younger sisters.

Harry stood beside Hermione staring at the same line, only on his parchment. He turned slightly to observe one of his best friends, who stood staring with a open mouth at the last line of blood red writing. "It cannot be…!" Harry thought to himself. "Uhm Hermione?" Harry whispered. "Did you see…"

Hermione turned to face Harry, the boy, no man; she considered as the brother she never had. After staring at each other like they saw one another for the first time, they turned as one to Ragnok for further explanation.

Ragnok watched the scene with barley-hidden glee, he chuckled as only a goblin could and began the second part of this impromptu history lesson. "The fourth child of lady Igraine was fathered by one Uther Pendragon, after he met Lady Igraine at the side of Lord Gorlois, his loyal counselor. He was in love at first sight. Vivienne Lady Igraine's older sister had the gift of sight; she had a vision about her sister and her future with the king. She foresaw a gifted male child, who would unite the people of the Isles of Britannia and rid the isles of their evil ancestor. She consulted Merlin, who at that time was living as the head of the druid order about her vision. Vivienne and Merlin went to visit Tintagel, to warn Lady Igraine about the prophesized child. Igraine, who loved her husband, told them that she would never betray her Lord, whatever the cause. Not too long after this meeting, Gorlois went to defend his land, which was under the tread of outlaws and thieves. Merlin knew he would not return to Tintagel alive, so with some trickery he helped king Uther to bed the soon to be widowed Lady Igraine. When the men of Gorlois returned to Tintagel with their leader on a stretcher, Igraine knew instantly what had happened and went into mourning. She knew Merlin and her sister tricked her and that she was with child, so her only option was to wed the king, after the wedding Igraine, now queen, locked herself in her bedchambers and mourned the loss of her beloved husband. After the prophesized child was born, Igraine went to a Christian monastery; she became a nun, turning her back to her inheritance as a daughter of the isle of myths. Not long after the departure of the queen, the king died on the battlefield. Their son, named Arthur, went to a younger brother of Uther were he was raised as a servant and was treated as a common house-elf." Ragnok stopped to look around him; he loved to tell this story of the royal line. It was a history that was passed on by his father, who had heard it from his father and so on. Merlin himself entrusted the task of keeping this history from getting lost in time, to his family. Therefore, he could not help but to enjoy the fulfillment of this ancient task, he knew he had to skip a large portion of this story, for the youngsters in front of him were dying to know their part in this.

Ron, who always loved the legends of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, became restless. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. He grew up as a humble, selfless, scrawny boy with an all-time low self-esteem, tending to his uncle and cousin like a house-elf, listening to the name Ward. A crazy old guy came to their castle at one time, demanding a place to stay. He was offered a rickety tower. The old fart happened to be Merlin himself, giving Arthur life lessons by taking him into the worlds of animals, sentential beings and of muggles and wizards alike. I believe even the muggles know of Arthurs youth because a wizard Walt something; something made an animaovie. He pulled a sword of a stone, becoming a king and held his counsels at a round table instead of a square one." He jabbered impatiently. "We all know that! But WHAT does this all mean for Harry and Hermione!"

Ragnok glared at the not so bright red haired wizard. "Well Mr. Weasley," He growled. "I was coming to that." He turned to look at Harry and Hermione, who both were staring intently at him. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger maybe it is wise to learn about your family history another time. Let us continue with the more recent part."

Hermione just nodded, as she was still at a loss for words. Harry on the other hand turned to Ron with an annoyed look in his eyes. "Ron would you mind to practice a little patience?" he asked in a feigned polite tone of voice. "Otherwise you could wait for us at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I for one would like to know about what is apparently our family's history." He said nodding to Hermione.

Ron turned to the same color as his hair and had the decency to look embarrassed. He just gulped, sat back in his chair and was silent for the remainder of their meeting.

After handling the situation and putting Ron in his place, Harry turned towards Ragnok. "I think it is a good idea for Hermione and me to schedule a new appointment, too learn about the history of our family. For now I would like to know about the more recent events."

Ragnok bowed slightly at the young wizard, before continuing. "Of course Mr. Potter, let's start with the family on your father's side."

Harry looked at Hermione and asked; "If that's alright with you?"

Hermione still had not regained the ability of speech, so she just nodded for Ragnok to continue.

Ragnok cleared his throat and continued. "King Arthur had two children a son Gawain out of wedlock and a daughter with his queen Guinevere. Gawain turned out to be the downfall of the king and he died from the wounds he obtained while battling his father, but that is a story for another time. Imogene, the legitimate daughter of Arthur married to one Aldrich Peverell. As you can see down the family line, they were the ancestors of one Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell. I believe it is not necessary to explain what they are to you."

Harry just looked at the goblin, while thinking over the news about his father's family, about his family. He knew he was the last of the Potter line and the only other descendant of the Peverell line expired about three weeks ago. In other words he was the last heir of King Arthur, did this mean he had to be king or something? "Oh god I hope not!" he thought to himself.

Ragnok was silent for a moment, he had something else to tell this young wizard and he knew that it was not something the young man was waiting for. Ragnok began to speak once more. "At first I'd like you to know before the Family name changed into Potter it was Gryffindor, you are also a direct descendant of the valiant founder, or you can say he was also the heir of King Arthur. Maybe you can guess what Gryffindor's sword really is?"

Harry just blinked at this news; he already had seen the name of the founder of his house on the family tree. He did not yet link the sword he gained from the sorting hat, with the legendary sword of King Arthur. However, for some reason he got the feeling this was not the important part of what the goblin wanted to say.

In a subdued manner Ragnok continued. "Second, a prophesy was made by Merlin himself."

The four humans gasped, Ginny stood up and moved herself beside Harry, while Hermione and Ron nervously clasped their hands.

"Oh no," Harry groaned. "Not again! Don't tell me, I'm the one mentioned isn't it?" He asked, while starting a full-blown pity party.

"I believe so, Mr. Potter." Ragnok said with sympathy.

"Do you know the prophesy Ragnok?" Ginny asked, keeping a firm grip on Harry's shoulder. Who was holding his head in his hands, while his elbows rested on his knees.

"No I do not Miss Weasley, I only know of the prophesy." Ragnok answered. "I believe there is a recording in the department of mysteries in the ministry. For the goblin to which the prophesy was made, died many centuries ago."

Harry looked up from his hands with a glint of hope in his eyes. "But how do you know then, that it speaks of me and not somebody else?"

"Because Mr. Potter, the prophesy was made to one of my ancestors and the first line was told to father and son, as was the history of your family." Ragnok answered. "Merlin himself gave my family the task of preserving the true history of his family, for he foresaw his last descendants needed a reliable source."

"Alright," Hermione spoke for the first time. "Then why do you believe it mentions Harry, based upon one line?"

"Well, Miss Granger." Ragnok answered in a kind voice, at least as kind as the voice of a goblin could be. "That brings us to the part of the Queens of the isle of myths, the royal bloodline of which you descend from. As generations before them, Elaine the second daughter of Igraine and Gorlois was the mother of the next generation of daughters of the Isle. I could tell you a lot about the history of the members of this side of the family, but we have already established this will be a tale to be told another time. However as you can see on the family tree Rowena Ravenclaw was also a daughter of the Isle and one of your ancestors."

Hermione did not see the name of the founder on her parchment, and glanced at the sheet to verify this piece of information. There it was the founder of the house of the brightest.

Ragnok waited for Hermione to return to her seating before he continued. "As I can see here at the bottom, your mother was adopted, was she not?" Hermione simply nodded at this.

Ragnok explained. "As you can see her birth name is different from the one she obtained from her adoptive parents. Her true name was Rose Evans."

**_AN: Thank you all for adding my story to your alerts and favourites! I'll try to update sooner next time, please review._**


	3. Family ties

_**AN: Thank you for adding this story as your favorites and alerts! I'm thinking to change the title of this fic, for there are way too many with the same title (the author is very ashamed for the lack of creativity), so my question to you is; **_

_**Should I change the title and if the answer is yes, any suggestions?**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.K. Rowling has created; I do not earn any money from writing this. I am simply having fun with this world, her characters and their possibility's._

**Family ties**

Ron's eyes just widened at the mentioning of the name Evans, he still did not dare to speak for fear of the temper of his best friend.

Ginny on the other hand, did not suffer from such fears, as she shouted. "Wait, WHAT!" The four other occupants of the room turned slightly at the fiery presence. "Evans? … As in Lilly and Petunia Evans?"

Harry and Hermione had already seen that particular line on their sheets of parchment, and knew the answer to that question. They just blinked at the outburst of the little sister of their friend and turned to Ragnok to answer this inquiry.

Ragnok watched the witch and wizard looking back at him to continue. That is why he answered the pending question. "Yes Miss Weasley, that is correct."

Hermione sat silent for a minute, after which she asked the question everyone in the room was dying to know. "But I thought the Evans family was one of muggles?" She whispered.

"The Evans family pretended to be a muggle family Miss Granger," Ragnok answered politely. "You see your grandmother was gifted with a strong inner eye." He began to explain.

Hermione harrumphed at this little tidbit, while Ron and Harry just smirked as they remembered Hermione's skeptic view on the so-called inner eye. Ginny chuckled at the antics of the three friends.

Ragnok pretended not to notice this reaction. "You have to understand that your ancestors practiced an ancient way of magic, meaning they had the ability to manipulate their surroundings without the use of their wands. However their way of magic was different from the so-called 'wand less' magic, they practiced the oldest way in the form of rites and rituals." Ragnok looked around at the young humans surrounding him.

"Your grandmother Mauve had two sisters, as she was the middle child. Her younger sister, Scarlet lost herself to the dark, killing the oldest, Violet and splitting her soul. She was plotting to split her soul in several pieces and her next target was her remaining sibling. Your grandmother had a vision of Scarlet's plan while she was pregnant with her oldest child, she knew Scarlet created a horcrux and searched for its whereabouts. After discovering Scarlet made a horcrux with their mother's engagement ring, she planned to destroy the ring. Scarlet found out her sister knew of her plans and looked her up earlier then she wanted to. Mauve saw that Scarlet still carried the ring and took it from her, planning to destroy it after her child was born. She and your grandfather John battled Scarlet and managed to drive her away. Not long after Rose was born, Scarlet sworn she would kill Rose. Mauve knew that the only way to keep Rose save was to give her up for adoption, binding her powers so Scarlet could not track her using her magic. When Scarlet found out, she cursed Mauve. Because of the curse, she would only give birth to magically deprived children. Mauve and John decided they would live their life's as muggles so their children would not feel the burden of being born a squib." Ragnok paused the tidal wave of information, to give the youngsters a change of recovering.

Ron getting over his fear, or just completely forgetting it exclaimed, "But Petunia is older than Lily! How come she is not magical, while Lily is?" Ron cowered slightly when it dawned on him he just opened his big mouth again.

"Well Mr. Weasley," Ragnok answered. "That is why Mr. and Mrs. Evans were so surprised when Lily got her Hogwarts letter."

"So if I understand this correctly," Harry began with a hoarse voice. "My grandparents only kept the pretence of being muggles for the sake of my aunt Petunia?" Remembering the hard times she gave him for being a 'freak' he just could not believe she turned out to be a squib, for al intense of purposes she would be considered a freak in his, and as it turned out her, world.

Ragnok raised his non-exiting eyebrow as he noticed the bitterness in the young man's voice. "Yes Mr. Potter, I believe that assumption is to be correct."

Ginny noticing the gloominess her boyfriend radiated. Sat down on his lap and put her arms around him, offering her silent support.

Hermione, noticing it was getting dark outside, asked Ragnok plain and simple. "How come Lily was born magical?"

"Well it is safe to assume that Scarlet died before Lily was born, Mauve destroyed the ring horcrux and never heard from Scarlet again. She only had one vision about her when Petunia was born. In this vision, she saw her sister checking in, in a dingy inn somewhere, the people surrounding her spoke in some kind of Italic language. When Lily received her letter, she knew the curse was lifted before Lily was born." Ragnok only now noticing the night falling suggested. "Maybe it is a good idea to either bring in some refreshments or to continue this meeting another time."

Harry looked around and saw that his friends, like him were extremely tired and decided. "I think it is a good idea to schedule another meeting, I think we have a lot to digest at this point."

Hermione nodded at this and asked Ragnok, "When would be a good time for you to come together and resume this meeting?"

"Well I can make some time whenever you want; I think it would be wise not to wait too long. Therefore, I like to suggest continuing this meeting tomorrow at noon." Ragnok answered.

Harry and Hermione had a silent consultation with each other and decided that meeting at noon was good for the both of them. After confirming the time with Ragnok, Harry made it clear to a grumpy looking Ron and a seemingly understanding Ginny, that this meeting would be between Hermione, Harry and Ragnok.

Harry asked his friends. "Where should we stay for the night? I don't really feel like going to the burrow."

Molly Weasley was taking her mother hen act, to a whole new level. After losing one of her son's, the matriarch of the Weasley clan treated her youngest children and their friends as toddlers, smothering and suffocating them. God knows Harry loved her like the mother he never knew, but it was getting on his nerves. After today's events he didn't think he could take this and was afraid, he would hurt the already fragile woman.

Ron and Ginny both began fidgeting with their robes. "Harry, Ginny and me have to go home, mate." Ron hesitantly began.

"Ohw honestly Ron, do you ever listen!" Hermione cut in.

Ginny quickly intervened, they where all too tired to handle a Ron and Hermione brawl. "Yes, yes we know, _Ginny and I!_" She sighed. "The truth is we can't let our mother alone, she couldn't handle it if Ron and I were not coming home."

"I understand Ginny," Harry answered. "But I can't handle her mothering right now. It is a lot to digest and I just need some peace and quiet."

Ginny put her arms around her boyfriend and hugged him tight. "I know, where are you going tonight and will I see you tomorrow after your meeting with Ragnok?"

Hermione gave an answer to the first part of the question. "Well Harry we could go to my parent's house. I really need to check up on the state it is in before I can get my parents back from Australia."

"That's fine by me." Harry answered. "And Hermione what do you think about going to the burrow tomorrow after the meeting?"

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said while moving closer to Ron, she put her arms around him. "I'll see you tomorrow you big dope!" She said with a big grin.

Ron mock glared at her while holding her tight. "You just be careful, we don't know what you two will find in that house." He leaned in and kissed her soundly.

Harry offered a hand to Ragnok, "We'll see you tomorrow Ragnok, thank you for your time." He and Ginny walked towards the door leading to the entrance hall of Gringotts, on the other side of the door he turned to Ginny and pulled her close. "I love you, Ginny Weasley." He said right before pulling her in a goodnight kiss. When they broke apart Ginny whispered, "I love you to, Harry Potter." After which she leaned with her head on his chest, waiting for the other couple to come thru the door.

After Hermione and Ron left, Hermione shaking his hand too. Ragnok just smiled, those two where really true heirs of Merlin. It was a long time ago, a witch and wizard offered him their hands as equals, maybe it was time to reveal who he really was. After all, it was now centuries ago, that his ancestor Redosz went underground.

In the mean time, the foursome made their way to the entrance hall. Harry made a quick stop at the counter, to make a withdraw from his vault and revert the Galleons into pounds. After growing up with no money at all, he really didn't like to not have some spending money in his pocket.

When they left Gringotts and made their way towards The Leaky Cauldron to have a drink and talk about that day's revelations, before turning in.

From a dark alleyway, somebody cloaked in black robe observed the oblivious youngsters; the figure had a hood pulled all the way over the head. When the moonlight hit the observer, two distinct emerald, almond shaped eyes glinted in the dark.

_**AN: **_

_**I'll try to write and update as much as I can, but I can tell you writing with a screaming or gurgeling infant on ones lap. **__**Is not possible!**__** My son (now 12 weeks old) is teething already, I tried to tell him he his way too soon, but he will not listen! (and so it begins )**_

_**So I really do my best, my apologies beforehand if you have to wait too long on the next chapter. **_

_**Please review and critic my work, for I am trying to improve my writing skill.**_

_**Thank you for reading this story! **_

_**Greetings and salutations,**_

_**Arduenne**_


End file.
